


【旼狼】唯独你是不可取替

by xnzsw



Category: Nyundeep
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnzsw/pseuds/xnzsw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【旼狼】唯独你是不可取替

BY/香浓芝士味

1  
金旻圭出生时还没足月。

家里的阿姨告假一周，回老家张罗儿子的婚事，走之前甚为担心裴珍映的身子。胎儿已近33周，离预产期还有些时月，可他肚子大得很，家里又没人照顾，不免令人紧张。裴珍映倒是没当作事儿，左右只有一周，推说正好回父母家过些日子，叫人不必过于惦记。阿姨在裴家做事多年，对主家也有几分真心，怕裴珍映诓她，特地同裴妈妈打了招呼才放心走。裴珍映他妈心大，挂了电话一把牌的功夫便把这事儿忘了。裴珍映一个人在家清清静静地呆了几日，白天逛逛超市，做两个清淡小菜，夜里照旧靠在床上跟肚子里的宝宝说说话，听些他喜欢的歌，也过得自得其乐。

那天他闲着无事，想起书房的柜子上还有一箱东西，是从前搬家带出来的，一箱子小婴儿的衣服和玩具，有婆婆送的，也有自己和人逛街顺路买的，裴珍映记得那其中有许多新生儿用得上，翻出来整理一番，缺什么赶紧买。

柜子有两米高，箱子上面叠着箱子，那人个子高，送他回来那天随手举上去的。裴珍映拖了只椅子，一手撑着腰，腹诽那人治不好的整理癖。他最近身子越发的重，整个孕期四肢没长什么肉，只有肚子一天比一天大，腰便疼得更厉害，路走多了也要歇一歇，这些其实不算什么，也不必与人提起；相比之下，频繁的抽筋更令其觉得无助孤独；他本就胃口小，妊娠反应剧烈更吃不下东西，尽管如此，他仍相当配合医嘱，让补什么就补什么，不论是食补或者药补，甚至营养剂也从开始就没断过，当然这些也不必与人讲。孩子是他们共同的目标。他就是这副个性，认准的事再辛苦也要咬着牙挺过去。显然，裴珍映要比自己想象的更在意腹中的孩子，这种在意很难分辨是动物本能，性格使然，或是些别的，但是这不重要了。他只知道，当下没有比这更重要的事。他用脚从阳台勾来一只矮凳，小心翼翼地一阶接一阶迈上去，直至摸到箱子提手将其移下都一切顺利，都是些小婴儿的玩意儿，轻飘飘没什么重量。

如果说滑倒那一刻脑子里都是“怎么那么笨、不该多此一举、真是太不小心了、怕什么来什么怕什么来什么”之类的念头，当发现自己羊水破了的时候，裴珍映着实吓坏了。腹部的从隐痛到剧痛只用半分钟，他手撑着地面不敢动，背倚着书柜深吸了几口气好不容易镇定下来，才忍痛一寸一寸往外挪。此时裴妈妈正在牌桌上杀红了眼，哪听得见手机在包里响个不停，这时候谁拦着她赢牌她就跟谁急。裴珍映心焦似被油煎，掐断电话打给他婆婆。他婆婆约了发型师做头发，刚刚洗完头出来，身上还披着围布和毛巾，顶着湿漉漉的头发叫洗发小工将她的手包拿来，翻出手机见好些个未接来电，都是裴珍映的，当下便觉事情不好，心都提到了嗓子眼儿。再拨过去，裴珍映早已气若游丝，一声“妈…”喊得她眼泪就快流出来，抓着包连大衣都忘了穿，踩着小细高跟湿着头发冲出去就要开车，被熟识的店员拦住道，帮忙将车提了出来。幸而这位蜜罐子里泡大的阔太太没急糊涂，还记得飞车救儿媳的路上叫了救护车。直到裴珍映被抬上救护车，他婆婆才像是找回了魂儿，抓着他浮肿的手柔声劝慰，“妈给旼炫那边打电话了…他，他现在已经上飞机了，很快就回来了…”她是个精致的妇人，连自己年轻生子时都尚且未经历过如此慌乱，都说儿孙是债，早晚要还。

裴珍映只咬着唇掉眼泪，没有什么比失去孩子更叫人害怕了。肚子太痛了，分不清是自己痛还是胎儿在痛。他开始后悔自己太贪心，想要的太多了。先是黄旼炫，之后是肚子里的孩子；如今只要能留下孩子，那他黄旼炫也不要了，什么都可以不要了。

渐渐不知是疼昏了还是哭晕了，恍惚中有人在哭，有人在喊，有人推着他跑，有人扶着他翻了个身，脊背传来刀割肉似的钝痛，之后的事情更记不真切了，隐约听见婴儿的啼哭，也是极其微弱的，跟做梦一样。

于是金旻圭生下来就进了NICU，一进就是两周。

2  
每个孩子小时候都问过一句话，我是从哪儿来的。但是当三岁的金旻圭向裴珍映提出这个问题时，他是无法用孩子能理解的话解释此番遭遇的。那时裴珍映正在拆一个泡泡马特潘神洛丽盲盒，是客户想要的圣诞老人款，心里小小雀跃了一下，问身旁看巧虎的儿子好看不好看。金旻圭明显不感兴趣，只追问妈妈我是哪儿来的。裴珍映失笑，这个去问你爸爸。

小男孩从小受到的家训是，不要同妈妈计较，妈妈说去问爸爸，那就问爸爸好了。金旻圭换了个问题为难他妈，那我为什么姓金呢？

“因为奶奶很疼你呀，所以宝宝跟奶奶姓金咯！你知道妈妈总是笨笨的，什么都做不好。你出生的时候，妈妈又做了错事，如果不是奶奶帮忙，妈妈就差点见不到你了。”

裴珍映想起婆婆抱着刚过百天的孙子，恨铁不成钢地瞪着赌气的自己跟黄旼炫的样子。自从儿子出生，连黄旼炫这个从来不进厨房的人都开始学着做汤羹了，甚至几乎没重样过。裴珍映本来胃口不好，可也不得不承认黄旼炫手艺不错。他素来如此，不仅皮相好得要命，还做什么像什么，样样优秀，不然裴珍映也不会那么年轻就着了他的道。可他此时越这样，裴珍映心里越难受。黄旼炫洗好了孩子的一对奶瓶正进门，裴珍映不知哪儿来的无名火就将人骇在了原地。

“趁早给你儿子取个名字，把户籍办了好离婚。”他低着头道。

黄旼炫愣了几秒，依旧走到床前将手里的奶瓶放在床边矮柜上，听裴珍映接着说，“你也不用为了孩子做这些，家里有阿姨，还有月嫂，人不够我妈也能来帮忙。你想孩子了就来看看，带去他奶奶那边也行。今天晚上你也别留这儿了，早点儿把手续办了，早办早解脱，这么过也没意思。”

黄旼炫盯着他固执的发旋，像是不知道说什么好，半天才开口，“你现在情绪不好，离婚的事情先别说了，孩子才这么小…”

裴珍映偷偷摸了把眼泪，“我一个人也能照顾好他，你放心，我不会委屈你儿子，谁等着你你就去找谁，我们俩不会再耽误你。”

黄旼炫他妈抱着饿醒了直哭的小婴儿，还没进门就听两人又在提离婚，气得不知道拿这两个笨蛋怎么办，又怕吓到怀里的孙子，压着嗓子斥道，“你们爱离就离，我孙子我跟他爷爷养，不用你们为难！”

裴珍映忍住了泪把孩子抱过来哄，他婆婆见他瘦得没几两肉，知道他这些日子带孩子辛苦，此刻又被自己儿子气得掉泪，心里舍不得得紧。跺跺脚也说不出什么气话了，只能由着两人作，抬腿就要走。裴珍映这会儿发觉自己不懂事儿，再怎样也不该在长辈面前争执，抬起头满脸泪痕地看着婆婆，臊得没脸开口，只嗫喏地叫了声妈，转头对黄旼炫道，“你开车送妈回去吧…”

黄妈妈这会儿消了气，“不用送不用送，你爸来接我了，我们晚上还有个饭局。”

黄旼炫送他妈出门回来，儿子已经在裴珍映怀里不哭了， 小嘴衔着乳头使劲儿在吮。他出生时只有4斤多一点，从NICU出来也不到五斤，还是不会吸母乳只能瓶喂，过了好几天才会自己吃奶，这会儿各项体征已经追上足月的婴儿。裴珍映两只奶包小小个，有了宝宝之后涨了一些，依旧不足黄旼炫半个拳头大，乳尖也是粉粉嫩嫩的，像两个肉芽，黄旼炫自己还没吃过几次，倒便宜了这小家伙。

裴珍映闻声知人在旁站了半天却不出动静，抬头瞪了他一眼，眼角湿红，含嗔带怨，黄旼炫心头一荡，在他身边坐下，揽着人肩膀往怀里带。裴珍映侧身不理人，不防被从身后吻住了脖子，灼热呼吸喷在耳边，痒痒的，身上没力气，心也乱得很，半推半就拿手肘去挡人。

“听话，别动。”黄旼炫紧了紧力道，“不闹了好不好？”

孩子吃饱便睡着了，十分好带。裴珍映扯了条小被子裹好，起身将孩子放进旁边的婴儿床，又躺了回去背对着黄旼炫，“我是认真的，之前不是说好了吗，孩子出生就离婚；你本就可以不要他，我也没缠着你…”

黄旼炫掀开被子钻进去搂住他，声音轻的只有两个人听得见，“又胡说，你舍得不要他了？你舍得我吗？我要是想跟别人，早也就不会认定你，哪知道你一追就跑，费了好一番周折，好不容易能…”黄旼炫轻笑了一声，抓着裴珍映的手在手心里揉搓，“后来又找不到你了，要不是有了孩子，你是不是就打算再也不理我？婚也结了，孩子也有了，我一直是想跟你好好过日子的；我疼儿子，因为他是你生的；之前答应你，也是想等孩子出生，你能看在孩子的份儿上能可怜可怜我；别人再说什么乱七八糟的话，你都不要听，让你不高兴的事，我也不会做，你也别再说这些让我难受的话了，好不好？”  
他是个怕麻烦的人，怕纠缠，怕争执，怕节外生枝，怕感情上的种种阻碍。年少时不懂，遇事就躲，和好再破裂如同家常便饭，再长久的感情也磨没了。年纪长了些，再遇见喜欢的人，经历了些新鲜的事，才知道自己求的不过是老婆孩子热炕头，如今倒是都有了，儿子省事儿，吃饱就睡；老婆又嫩又美，就是得哄。

裴珍映翻了个身，窝在黄旼炫胸前，脸埋进他怀里，这会儿心里也乱得很。他无从分辨黄旼炫的真心，不敢听也不敢信，怕往后这人后悔，再心生怨怼。好几个声音在脑子里叫嚣，一个说先这样吧，孩子大一点再说吧；一个说男人的嘴骗人的鬼，长痛不如短痛；一个说他也没有错，错的是你自己骗自己。

不能怪罪任何人，要怪只怪自己贪嗔痴。

黄旼炫等了半天，见人没动静，手从怀里捧出他的脸。见他一张小脸哭得湿漉漉的，心底登时塌了一块。手指抹掉他脸上的泪，嘴唇下意识地往人哭红了的鼻头上亲，于是他整个人都变得乖顺温软，像是受了欺负的小动物收起尖牙利爪，现了原形。

这是他本来的样子。

3  
黄旼炫记得他们初次见面时，裴珍映在舅舅公司做实习生，被带出来见人谈生意。黄旼炫出了名的不吃酒桌上那一套，滴酒不沾油盐不进，太极打得高明。席间有人笑嚷了一句，“小裴也是贸大毕业的呢！小裴，黄先生是你的师兄喔！”

黄旼炫这才看到末席上与一小盅当归炖乳鸽角力的裴珍映，看着不大，20出头的样子。小孩也像是吃惊自己被提及，鼓着小腮帮瞪大了眼睛跟他对视。他舅舅嘻嘻哈哈地打圆场，道这是他外甥，才毕业，在家里的公司学学做买卖。

似乎是见黄旼炫多看了他几眼，歪打正着像是有戏，立时有人提议不如师弟敬师兄一杯酒。裴珍映被人塞了杯红酒，推搡着走到黄旼炫面前，他脸皮薄，酒还没下肚先红了双颊，略微低着头，不敢直视黄旼炫的样子，举杯时抬眉看了人一眼，只抿了一小口。黄旼炫倒十足给面子，闷声干了一杯，未再多言。众人起哄了一通，见也没什么意思，作鸟兽散。

明明并非无意，之后裴珍映却见他就躲。黄旼炫无奈，却多的是耐心，可时间久了，饶是做好了持久战的准备，也难免沮丧挠头。要不是在路边捡到酒醉的裴珍映，这场相互试探难说还会持续到几时。

他喝醉了的样子很可爱，跟拒绝他时冷冰冰的姿态不同，像是谁抱他就会跟谁走，招人疼得紧。他坐在黄旼炫的车里打呼噜，睡得没有丝毫防备，或许根本不知道身旁是哪个陌生人。黄旼炫掐断了他响个不停的手机，换掉他的衣服给人洗了澡，裴珍映终于清醒了几分，吐着酒气朝黄旼炫傻笑。

他太乖了。乖得连黄旼炫都觉得不趁人之危一把对不起这一幅活色生香。裴珍映赤裸着身子，纤薄的背连着肉鼓鼓的臀，两腿并拢，人挂在黄旼炫身上，让叫哥哥便叫，让香香嘴巴便凑近了唇，让伸舌头便将舌尖探出去，呼吸相闻间双臂勾着黄旼炫的脖子，叽里咕噜地讲着乱人心智的话。酒精如同烈性春药，黄旼炫被传上了热症，绯色从耳朵蔓延至胸口。眼前的人像是不动声色的妖精，好像生来就会勾引男人死在他身上。

他吮吸他的唇瓣，啮咬他的锁骨，他衔着他粉嫩幼小的乳尖，舔得那里亮晶晶的，在空气中渐渐凸起、战栗，再一碰便连整副身体都哆嗦。黄旼炫掰开他双腿，寻着曲径通幽处摸索，舔他水淋淋的肉桃子，那里汁液丰盛，清冽甘甜；他在裴珍映被舔得尖声喷潮时吞下他的汁水，凑过去咬着人的耳朵喃喃，压抑又疯狂。

“哥哥给你舔，你也给哥哥舔舔，好不好？”裴珍映在陌生的潮涌中，雾气蒙蒙的一双眼看向黄旼炫，一副没听懂的样子，  
直至黄旼炫的孽根杵在他唇边，他才本能般吐出舌尖舔蘑菇似的冠部，却吃了几下就别过头，可能是不喜欢气味，也可能是着实吞不下眼前的东西。黄旼炫只温柔地哄了几句，他便又乖乖地含了回去，小嘴被撑开到最大，可怜巴巴吮着男人的龟头，嘴唇都被前列腺液濡湿了，通红通红的，哭也不是大声哭，是在喉咙里呜呜咽咽的，小心翼翼地哭。黄旼炫火气又窜上来几分，逮空在人嘴里捅了几下便拿出来，要命似的低喘，只能将性器朝裴珍映腿间送。

他抱着人在怀里抽插，裴珍映哭得鼻子眼睛都红了，小声跟哥哥喊痛，却还是要两腿张得大开给哥哥干。哥哥说快了，就快了，他也全都信，扒着哥哥的肩膀傻乎乎地等；被哥哥干得高潮颤抖也要窝进哥哥怀里；哥哥说射到他里面去，他也只道好。

黄旼炫甚至不知道，裴珍映嘴里的哥哥到底是不是他这个“好哥哥”。他如同情欲波涛中的一叶扁舟，浪将他冲到黄旼炫的海里，他便属于这里。

哪知天一亮，小舟又飘走了。

4  
裴珍映一度以为，如果当初没有孩子，他与黄旼炫只是One Night Stand的关系。因此，即便后来结婚、被人离间、争吵到分居，裴珍映纵然委屈，也无话可说。原本毫无相互感情基础的两个人，因为孩子被绑在一起，原有的生活节奏被打乱，甚至人生轨迹改变，对任何人来讲都是一时无法接受的。如果他没有情根深种，没有对一夜缠绵后的清晨黄旼炫那一句“小朋友，你要对我负责喔”心空了一秒，他们原本可以成为世界上无数对“为了孩子的婚姻”中的一对。当然这一切，黄旼炫更加无从得知。

那天黄旼炫被拉去同学聚会，席间被人问及新婚妻子和未出世的孩子，众人皆是艳羡。得知对方是裴珍映，立即有知情人士八卦不断，有人说裴珍映漂亮极了，在校时人气很高，追求者不乏男女；有人说裴珍映难搞得很，曾经有男孩每天送他一捧红玫瑰，连续一个月，结果连人面都没见一次。黄旼炫笑了，心说这倒没错，要不是我使了小坏，老婆儿子现在还不知道在哪儿呢。

也有人说事情不是这样，他跟裴珍映的同学是好哥们，听说裴珍映当时有喜欢的人，还给人打过围巾呢，还绣了个什么图案，神秘兮兮的不给人看，来来回回花了好几个月。

旁人道，没想到呀，你这傲气老婆也是个痴情的主儿，欸？你知道那是给谁的吗？

黄旼炫抿了口酒道，不知道，反正他现在是我老婆。

可是老婆不在自己家。

那时候他们分居不到一个月，黄旼炫每天去看裴珍映一次，有时候买点他爱吃的零食，有时候带些孩子出生后用得到的玩意儿，总之一定要找理由去看看，甚至偶尔借故留宿一晚。裴珍映说“你别总过来了，反正也是要离婚的”的时候，黄旼炫也总是揶揄他，“你不就是想说下雪天路滑，我开车你不放心吗？说句真心话有那么难吗？”

这天他过去的时候还带了盒冰淇淋。刚怀孕那阵裴珍映总想吃冰淇淋，黄旼炫不让，他就背过身去生气，不一会儿竟然哭了。黄旼炫听得心疼，只能穿上外套出去给他买，买回来裴珍映就高兴了，吊着他的脖子撒娇。他不敢让他大口吃，每次都是自己含在嘴里，含化了捂热了再喂给他，惹得自己火气烧起来，裴珍映却跑开了，躲进被子里只露双眼睛在外面，无辜地看着人，黄旼炫佯装生气，寒着脸扯出裴珍映的手，让他帮自己弄出来。

开门时裴珍映从里屋迎出来，黄旼炫献宝似的晃了晃手里的东西，裴珍映却反应平淡，只接过去转身放进了冰箱。他最近通常是这副姿态，黄旼炫来也好走也罢，他都没什么情绪。从前黄旼炫自知理亏，从不与裴珍映争辩。可当晚听到宴席上那番话，不免心中横生枝节，没来由的生闷气。裴珍映见他没有要走的意思，问，“我去给你放水洗澡？”

黄旼炫没吭声，径直去客房拿了换洗的衣物，转身进了淋浴间。裴珍映不明就里，照旧回到床上看胎教课。黄旼炫洗完澡出来，反常地没回他常睡的客房，只围了条浴巾在腰间，裸着上半身坐在裴珍映身边擦头发。裴珍映一只脚从被子里探出来踹了他两下，“把衣服穿上，去那屋睡…”

黄旼炫抓住他的脚在手心里揉，惊讶道，“怎么还是这么凉？”裴珍映倏地将脚收回去，划清界限的模样，“别看了，最近肿得厉害，好丑…”

黄旼炫不置一词，手从被角探进去，抓着人的脚腕放在嘴边亲，人顺势钻进被子里，顺着裴珍映浮肿的小腿往上亲。裴珍映整个人是懵的，只条件反射般扑腾着小腿儿挣扎，力气还比不上黄旼炫的一只手臂。

那人的手像是带着火苗，眼见着要蔓延至他双腿间，裴珍映身体是软的，意识不太清明，除了他们那凌乱的一晚，他没有任何性经验可循。在黄旼炫面前，他是弱势而无助的，他贪恋黄旼炫的好，又明知这好来得诡谲、来得名不正言不顺，甚至这好不是给他的，只是给肚子里这个令他受苦的小家伙。

裴珍映已经不挣扎了，不知从哪一刻起泪湿了脸颊。黄旼炫凑上前去吻他的脸，他像被吓坏了，声音都是颤的，“不要了，我不想要…”

黄旼炫轻声哄他，“没事的，医生说早就可以做了，别害怕我会小心的。”他太紧张他了，自从裴珍映怀孕，到两个人在一起，黄旼炫一次都没舍得碰他。也因为那些不必要的争执，黄旼炫错过了他太多日渐改变的细节。除了凸起的腹部，裴珍映看起来并无变化，一切都是悄悄发生的。黄旼炫咬着他的唇，手从衣领伸进去，他一天天鼓起来的小奶包，软软的，握在手里很小，却刚刚好；他越发敏感的身体，吻一会儿碰几下就湿得冒水，连他自己都不知道，他可怜的小底裤已经湿透了。

裴珍映穿着宽松的睡裙，底裤裹着越发挺翘的屁股，黄旼炫一根手指轻易便能褪下它，手指探进去，那里像得到召唤，软肉就湿漉漉地咬着人不放。黄旼炫将人抱着跪伏在床边，他哭得可怜，脸贴在柔软的棉布料上，仍是红得撩人。黄旼炫轻轻顶进去，只在入口处戳了几十下，裴珍映便抖着身子泄了，叫声是脆弱的、可怜的、压抑却欢快的。爽完了却推着人出去，黄旼炫胀硬的一根顶在他身体里，不上不下地煎熬，裴珍映哭得惨兮兮，眼泪却是最好地催情药。只能哄着捧着，肉棍子照旧在里面戳。裴珍映护着肚子，怕得心提到了嗓子眼，越怕越紧，越叫人控制不住。黄旼炫让他放松，他却只顾着怕，只顾着哭，只顾着抽噎着，下面随着一放一紧，便更叫人精关失守，更要了人的命。

黄旼炫拿他没辙，抱在怀里拍着人的背顺气。裴珍映哭得有些打嗝儿，还在断断续续地控诉，“宝宝…宝宝会疼的呀！你弄疼了他怎么办呀…”黄旼炫被他逗得想乐，念及老婆全程担惊受怕，自己只顾着偷乐，着实有些没良心，只得抱在怀里揉，心肝儿宝贝儿地哄，哄得气顺了不哭了，又巴巴地给人喂冰淇淋。

没想到这一票玩儿大了，直到儿子出世，原则明确立场坚定的小妈妈都再没允许黄旼炫留宿了。

5  
金旻圭5岁时，为了孩子的上学问题，两人决定搬至家中闲置的那套学区房。裴珍映趁此机会摆弄了一番家里那些长年不碰的东西，打算该扔的扔，该送人的送人。翻至一箱从未打开过的黄旼炫的衣物时，意外发现一条灰色的长羊毛围巾。样式老旧，走针稚嫩，看得出手艺十分生疏，却相当用心。只是边缘的一只红色小狐狸，看起来倒是俏皮可爱，丝毫不显过时。

黄旼炫见他抱着一捧羊毛样的东西发呆，便问怎么了。裴珍映抬头看看他道，这个你怎么还留着？

黄旼炫接过来一看，顿时心底了然，一时只觉如鲠在喉，问，这是你做的？

裴珍映忙着手里的活计，心中气不过，顾左右而言它，“连是谁送的都不知道，还留在家里这么多年…”

“我记得当时是因为见这小狐狸可爱，觉得喜欢，所以留了下来，如果知道是谁送的…”

裴珍映问，“你没看见还有一封信吗？”

“什么信？我拿到的只有这个…”黄旼炫语塞。

裴珍映背过身去，“没什么，不重要了…”继而又问，“如果你知道是谁送的呢？”

黄旼炫亲亲他的脸，“如果知道是你，我们就不会浪费这么多时间了。”

-Fin-


End file.
